Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Milda Malione
Summary: Suatu malam di Malfoy Manor ketika Hermione memaksa untuk pulang dan Draco memintanya untuk tinggal. Dikisahkan dari dua sudut pandang.


Disclaimer:

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were created by JK Rowling. The title was inspired by and referred to Idina Menzel and Michael Buble's song. No profit gained.

.

Timeline:

Tahun 2003, lima tahun setelah perang besar kedua.

…

"Baby, It's Cold Outside."

Suatu malam di Malfoy Manor ketika Hermione memaksa untuk pulang dan Draco memintanya untuk tinggal.

…

.

.

" _Stay_."

Jika ada satu kata yang bisa menahan waktu, kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah jawabannya. Seketika kata itu menahanku untuk meninggalkan meja, menghentikan waktu yang baru akan kulanjutkan setelah keluar dari istana milik keluarga Malfoy ini. Tetapi nyatanya aku tak bergerak. Sesenti pun tidak. Ketika ia memintaku untuk tinggal, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

 _Tentu saja menolaknya_. Salah satu sisi hatiku yang dipenuhi sel-sel rasional dan keegoisan membisikkan kalimat itu. Aku mengiyakan. Setidaknya, aku memang harus pulang karena tak mungkin aku menghabiskan malam di sini. Semeja bersamanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Makan malam dengannya sudah jauh dari perkiraan. Dan jika sekarang ia memintaku untuk tidak pulang malam ini, aku tak tahu entah berapa lapis palang pertahanan yang sudah ditabrak oleh satu kata penuh arti itu.

Menahanku untuk pulang malam ini adalah hal mencengangkan kedua yang ia lakukan setelah tadi siang, secara tidak sengaja, aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu kedai kopi. Aku tengah beristirahat makan siang dari pekerjaanku di Kementerian. Siapa sangka jika laki-laki bermantel hitam dan menggunakan syal abu-abu yang mengantri di belakangku itu adalah Malfoy? Saat itu, untuk beberapa detik, aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Iris kelabunya seakan menembus sepasang mataku, merasuk ke dalam rongga-rongga kepala, lalu kemudian mengunci mulutku dari dalam. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Siang tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah perang besar. Aku terpaku, sementara ia tersenyum hangat dan berkata ramah, "Granger, bagaimana jika kita makan malam di rumahku? Hari ini?"

Tidak bisa dipercaya, bukan? Ia mengundangku untuk makan malam di istananya. Sungguh, aku tidak berlebihan menyebut Malfoy Manor ini sebagai istana. Tidak ada lagi kesan muram dan nuansa kegelapan sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tadinya aku sempat ragu untuk datang. Tapi Hermione Granger tak pernah menolak undangan. Hasilnya? _Well,_ bisa dibilang aku tidak menyesal.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Duduk di salah satu kursi makan, berhadapan dengannya, menghadapi piring-piring makanan penutup yang sudah kosong dan serbet-serbet yang sudah terbuka dari lipatannya.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang." Tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Aku tahu suasana makan malam ini terasa amat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Sedikit agak di luar dugaan ketika semua penerangan diredupkan dan hanya nyala hangat dari lilin-lilin di atas kandelabra yang menemani makan malam kami. Kau tahu, itu agak romantis. Dan kini aku mulai ragu apakah Malfoy masih waras atau tidak.

Ia tidak berkata apapun, hanya mendorong pelan piring kosong di depannya. Tetapi bahkan gerakan sekecil itu bisa membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Aku Hermione Granger, _for crying out loud_. Seorang pegawai Kementerian yang paling diperhitungkan dan alumni terbaik Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Kenapa sebagian pikiran sehatku seolah menguap ketika duduk di depan Draco Malfoy saat ini? Apa ia masih bergabung menjadi Pelahap Maut? Apa ia punya rencana untuk menghancurkanku dan berpura-pura dengan keramahannya? Oh, mana tongkat sihirku?!

"Maaf," katanya, ketika aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu.

Aku mengernyit, "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk apa yang pernah kulakukan dulu. Dan maaf jika makan malam ini tidak seperti yang kau harapkan sehingga membuatmu ingin buru-buru pulang."

Sekarang, aku melongo. Baiklah, ia memang pantas minta maaf untuk apa yang sudah dilakukannya dulu. Tapi untuk jamuan malam ini? Oh, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena semuanya… hampir sempurna.

"Tidak, tidak. Makan malamnya sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih. Aku hanya harus pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… karena… aku tak bisa berlama-lama." Aku menarik napas, berusaha menguatkan diri, "Orang tuaku ada di sini, di apartemenku. Kami akan menghabiskan liburan bersama."

Ada raut kecewa di wajah pucatnya. Tapi aku sadar, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengasihani.

"Selamat malam." kataku kemudian tanpa menunggunya berkomentar. Aku menarik serbet dari pangkuanku dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Saat itu, seolah ada aliran listrik yang menjalari telapak tangannku ketika Malfoy menyentuhnya. Ia menahanku dan menghentikan waktu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tanganmu sedingin es, Granger."

…

"Kau tahu orang tuaku sedang menunggu sekarang."

Ia berkata seraya menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Ia membuatku kecewa.

Apa peduliku jika orang tuanya menunggu? Aku ingin dia tetap di sini. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Waktu-waktu kelam bertahun-tahun lalu ketika kebencian padanya, pada Harry Potter, pada semua orang yang menentang apa yang aku dan ayahku percaya, masih ada. Sekarang semua berbeda, dan aku ingin sekali bersamanya malam ini saja. Menghabiskan satu dari sekian malam liburan yang ia habiskan bersama orang tuanya.

Hermione Granger sudah banyak berubah. Ia lebih dewasa, tentu saja. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat usia kami masih belasan tahun, pasca perang besar. Kini ia sudah menjadi pegawai muda Kementerian yang menjanjikan, dan aku belum memberinya selamat tentang itu.

Dan dia lebih cantik. Harus kuakui ini. Rambut cokelat mengembangnya kini tidak semengembang dulu. Ia menatanya amat manis dan anggun, membuang sedikit keraguanku saat aku mengundangnya makan malam siang tadi. Aku pikir ia tak akan datang. Tapi nyatanya ia ada di sini, di depanku, membuat tatapanku tak ingin beranjak darinya, menambah kelezatan rasa setiap sendok makanan yang masuk ke mulutku ketika menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersamanya. Aku tak ingin itu berakhir hanya karena ia harus pulang malam ini.

Maka aku ingin menahannya sebentar saja. Satu malam bukanlah waktu yang lama menurutku. Lagi pula aku sudah bekerja keras membuat makan malam ini istimewa. Menyiapkan meja, memilih sajian makanan pembuka hingga penutup, mengatur penerangan dan menciptakan suasana yang nyaman untuknya adalah kerja keras untukku. Aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan ini untuk orang tuaku. Jadi, memintanya untuk tinggal malam ini sudah pantas, bukan?

Ia menatapku dalam diam. Dalam sepasang bola mata hazelnutnya yang tajam.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau inginkan?" akhirnya ia bertanya setelah kami saling berpandangan tanpa suara.

"Bisakah kau tak pulang malam ini?"

Ia menggeleng lemah, "Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa. Maaf."

Tetapi kata-katanya tak selaras dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Meski ia tetap memaksa untuk pulang, Granger masih duduk di depanku tanpa beranjak. Ia juga tak kelihatan gelisah, tak mengalihkan pandangan pada gantungan mantel, pun terlihat tak ingin melirik pintu keluar. Saat itu, aku tahu, meski amat sedikit, Granger pasti menyimpan keinginan untuk tidak pulang. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatku tersenyum.

Aku mengambil sebotol anggur yang isinya masih penuh, menuangkannya pada gelas kosong yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau ingin sedikit minuman penutup?" tanyaku sebelum meminumnya.

Ia tak menjawab.

"Ayahku mendapatkannya dari Transylvania. Orang-orang di sana mengatakan kalau anggurnya sudah di simpan sejak tahun 1998." Aku menambahkan fakta membosankan itu. Kupikir ia akan suka. Hanya ingin membuktikan apakah julukannya sebagai Nona Gryffindor yang Tahu-Segala dan Ingin-Segala-Tahu masih berlaku atau tidak.

Tetapi ia kelihatan masih enggan untuk berkomentar.

Akhirnya aku meminum isi gelas itu sampai habis. Sendirian.

"Tahun 1998," kataku kemudian, "Kurasa itu terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, Granger. Kau adalah gadis pemberani saat perang besar itu. Kau ingat?"

Jika memberinya sedikit ilmu pengetahuan tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun, kuharap pujian bisa sedikit mengubahnya. Bukankah perempuan senang jika dipuji? Dan aku tahu jika ia tak akan menggubris pujian yang menerangkan kecantikannya. Maka aku memujinya dengan mengatakan ia adalah seorang pemberani, seseorang yang _extraordinary_.

Sebenarnya, aku akan memberikan pujian apapun untuknya, pujian apapun untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal.

Aku menuangkan isi botol itu untuk gelas kedua, mulai bosan menunggu reaksinya.

Sekali lagi aku menawarinya anggur.

Hermione Granger menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah. Segelas saja."

…

"Di luar amat dingin."

Katanya mencoba meyakinkanku untuk tetap tinggal ketika segelas anggur yang ia tuangkan ke dalam gelasku sudah tak bersisa. Ya, mungkin ia lupa jika aku wanita yang kuat dan mandiri. Aku tak memerlukan ungkapan _petty-pity_ dari siapapun, terlebih darinya. Apakah menurutnya aku bisa berubah pikiran hanya dengan keramahtamahan ini, dengan menawariku anggur Transylvania atau dari manapun itu, lalu mengumbar pujian? Apa menurutnya aku tidak tahu jika ia masih seperti dulu? Masih selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun atau siapapun yang ia inginkan. Draco Malfoy belum mengenalku dengan baik. Tak heran, enam tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts kami habiskan dengan membenci satu sama lain, menyindir, menghina status darah. Untungnya, kami tidak pernah mengarahkan tongkat sihir dan berperang dengan mantra.

Sangat naif jika kini ia berpikir bisa mengubah itu semua hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kurang dari satu malam ketika kami berdua menghabiskan santapan di meja makan bersama. Lalu ia berpikir bisa membuatnya lebih baik dengan memintaku untuk tidak pulang dan menghabiskan malam di istananya ini.

Aku tidak suka caranya melarangku pulang. Aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan Draco Malfoy yang menghapus imej Slytherin-nya dengan bersikap ramah dan agak canggung. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang melemah setiap kali bersirobok pandang dengan iris kelabu miliknya. Lebih dari itu semua, aku membenci Malfoy yang malam ini teramat mengesankan.

Meneguk anggur Transylvania itu membuatku lupa jika Draco Malfoy adalah pria _casanova_ yang mungkin sudah membawa puluhan teman wanitanya makan malam di tempat yang sama dengan tempatku berada saat ini. Setidaknya itu yang menjadi gosip dan sering dibicarakan pegawai-pegawai muda Kementerian. Draco Malfoy, pewaris kekayaan keluarga Malfoy yang terhormat, putra kesayangan kedua orang tuanya yang dulu amat setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan, pria menawan yang berteman dengan banyak perempuan. Dan aku bahkan bukan temannya hingga siang tadi. Aku hanya mantan musuhnya. Setidaknya, itu menurutku.

Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untukku tetap di sini. Tak peduli seberapa ramahnya ia.

"Aku tahu di luar sangat dingin, Malfoy," kataku setelah beberapa saat terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. "Aku punya mantel dan topi. Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatku tetap hangat."

Selesai berkata begitu, aku meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam."

Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari kursi makan dan berlalu ke sudut tempat mantel dan topiku tergantung. Sebelum sempat berubah pikiran, aku sudah harus pulang.

"Tunggu."

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, ketika aku sudah memakai mantel dan mengambil topi. Ia mendekat, lagi-lagi menahanku untuk pergi dengan menarik topi musim dingin yang hendak kukenakan.

"Rambutmu akan terlihat lebih indah tanpa topi itu."

…

"Mantra apa yang kau gunakan?"

Sejujurnya, aku ingin bertanya hal yang sama padanya. Karena sejarah kami mencatat bahwa ia lebih ahli tentang mantra dibandingkan aku. Apa ia sudah menguasai satu mantra yang memiliki khasiat sama dengan ramuan Amortentia hingga aku begitu tak ingin ia pulang malam ini?

Hermione Granger harus tetap di sini.

"Aku tak tahu mantra apa ini, Malfoy. Tapi kurasa kau terus menggunakan salah satu mantra untuk menahanku agar tidak pulang."

Sebelah alisku terangkat, "Tak ada mantra apapun."

Aku mendekat, menggantung kembali topinya yang hendak ia kenakan. Kami berdua lebih dekat dengan pintu keluar dan itu membuatku amat ketakutan jika dalam hitungan detik, ia akan pergi, menghilang melewati pintu itu lalu kami tak akan bertemu lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya dan mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang kuharap bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran, "Aku hanya ingin kau tetap di sini, untuk malam ini."

Aku tahu itu terdengar membosankan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan itu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa perasaanku saat ini begitu berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali seorang perempuan bertandang. Apakah aku begitu merindukan Hermione Granger semenjak kami berpisah?

Dengan menahan rasa pusing di kepalaku karena memikirkan keadaan ini, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, lalu menyentuh pundaknya, mencoba melepaskan mantel yang sudah ia pakai untuk mencegahnya pulang. Ia tak menolak, tak juga mempersilakan. Jadi aku hanya diam, dengan tangan tertahan di pundaknya begitu saja, menyimpan harapan amat besar agar ia tetap tinggal.

Harusnya ia tahu dan mengerti jika aku tak akan lagi menyinggung soal perbedaan kami, termasuk status darah yang dulu amat sering kami perdebatkan. Tapi sekali lagi, ia membuatku kecewa dengan mengatakan tiga kata yang tak ingin kudengar sejak tadi.

"Aku harus pulang."

…

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba terjadi badai salju?"

Sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Menjadi peramal cuaca? Malfoy benar-benar putus asa saat ini. Aku tahu ia hanya mencari-cari alasan, mengulur-ulur waktu agar aku tidak pulang. Jujur saja, meski aku tak menampik jika makan malam ini membuatku terkesan, aku masih harus berpikir berulang kali untuk menghabiskan sisa malam berdua dengannya. Aku tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain, seharusnya Malfoy tahu itu. Dan lagi, bukankah rasanya aneh bahwa ia yang baru bertemu denganku siang tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hangat dan bersahabat? Ke mana tahun-tahun yang kami habiskan percuma dengan membenci satu sama lain di sekolah dulu? Aku tahu benar jika aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak nama yang masuk dalam daftar 'Orang-orang yang dibenci Draco Malfoy'. Lalu sekarang, malam ini, detik ini, kami berada di tempat yang sama setelah menghabiskan waktu makan malam berdua. Dan ia seolah berat membiarkanku pulang.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, membuat tangannya yang beberapa saat berada di sana terangkat seketika. Ia berubah menjadi salah tingkah. Tak lagi memandangku dengan tatapan tajam dari bola mata kelabunya. Ia menunduk, memandangi lantai pualam hitam di Malfoy Manor, istana mewah miliknya.

Salah satu kelemahanku adalah mudah iba. Aku menghela napas, "Kuharap kau tidak salah paham. _I really appreciate this very nice and warm dinner, I do._ Aku hanya harus pulang sekarang."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" suaranya terdengar pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Dahiku mengernyit. _Apa yang harus kupercayai?_

"Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan masa lalu kita, Granger."

Sesungguhnya, tak ada yang perlu disesali.

Aku tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Kita masih remaja labil waktu itu, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Dulu aku juga sering memantraimu diam-diam saking kesalnya." Kalimatku terhenti ketika kulihat Malfoy ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tapi sekarang kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Lihat saja malam ini, kita bisa makan malam berdua tanpa cekcok mulut atau saling menodongkan tongkat sihir."

Ia tertawa. Kami berdua tertawa.

Saat tawa itu terhenti, ia mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang kembali menahan niatku untuk pulang.

"Aku sungguh beruntung bisa bersamamu saat ini."

…

"Dan aku merasa terhormat dengan undangan makan malammu."

Ada nada tulus dalam kalimat yang baru saja Granger ucapkan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi tinggallah, sebentar lagi saja," kataku seraya melangkah menjauhinya, melewati meja dan kursi makan yang beberapa menit lalu kami tempati, melewati bayangan besar di lantai dari kandelar yang lampunya mulai redup, lalu terhenti di depan gramofon dengan piringan hitam yang sudah berada di atasnya. Aku menempatkan jarumnya di atas piringan hitam. Sedetik kemudian, alunan musik klasik terdengar seiring dengan piringan yang mulai berputar.

Hermione Granger masih di sana, tertahan sebelum sempat melewati pintu keluar. Aku kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu jarak kami semakin dekat, "Jadi ini caramu menahanku agar tidak pulang?" ia tertawa, "Dari mana kau tahu aku suka musik klasik ini?"

"Hanya menebak," kataku asal saja, "Ini hanya permulaan, Granger. Kau mau tinggal lebih lama lagi?" Aku berlutut di hadapannya. Seketika ia tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lagi-lagi aku meraih tangannya, mengecupnya lembut untuk menghangatkan telapaknya yang mulai dingin, untuk menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Dan lebih dari itu semua, untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf paling dalam. Waktu terhenti, sementara musik dari piringan hitam yang berputar masih mengalun.

"Kau mengajakku berdansa?"

…

"Tentu saja."

Jantungku yang beberapa detik tadi berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya kini mulai kembali berdetak normal. Untuk sesaat, sesaat saja, aku terkesiap ketika Malfoy berlutut di lantai. Benakku seolah dibawa pada ilustrasi-ilustrasi di negeri dongeng ketika sang _prince charming_ berlutut untuk melamar putri kerajaan yang dikaguminya. Mendadak aku mengira Malfoy akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pangeran negeri dongeng itu, sebelum kemudian aku menyadari jika memasang piringan hitam pada gramofon sebelum menghampiriku adalah caranya mengajakku berdansa. Kesadaran yang agak terlambat, dan aku merasa amat bodoh sudah memikirkan kemungkinan Malfoy melamarku. Duh!

Ia bangkit dan membimbingku menjauhi pintu. Seketika aku melupakan keinginanku untuk pulang, melupakan Mum dan Dad yang mungkin masih terjaga menungguku. Saat itu, Malfoy membawa semua kesadaranku, menyatukannya bersama alunan musik dari gramofon ketika perlahan-lahan, kami mulai berdansa.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah ia memantraiku atau tidak.

Karena mantra apapun itu, kurasa Malfoy telah berhasil membuatku terkesan.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?" aku membuka suara setelah kami terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu siang tadi. Itu pun tanpa disengaja. Menurutmu apa aku sempat memikirkan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin saja jika kau sudah terbiasa menghadapi para wanita, kataku dalam hati.

"Ada hal lain, Granger," katanya lagi, "Ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku bisa melakukan semua ini."

Tanpa suara, aku menyelami sepasang mata kelabunya, menunggu kalimat lain yang akan ia katakan.

"Perasaan ingin membahagiakanmu tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku mengingat apa yang sudah kita lewatkan selama bertahun-tahun. _This is the least I can do for you after what I had done before._ "

Aku melengos bosan, "Oh, ayolah, jangan memikirkan lagi masa-masa kita di Hogwarts dulu. Sudah kubilang aku memaafkan semuanya."

"Aku tahu," katanya dengan suara paling enteng yang pernah kudengar. Ia mendekatkan jarak kami hingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan ia bisa mencium rambutku. Alunan musik di piringan hitam belum berhenti.

"Terima kasih," kataku setelah beberapa saat. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari peluknya agar bisa menatap matanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. "Kau sudah membuatku tidak akan melupakan malam ini. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi," kini aku membuat jarak kami semakin renggang, "tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Ini sudah sangat larut."

Malfoy tidak berkata apapun. Alih-alih, ia menggengam kedua tanganku erat, teramat erat.

"Kenapa kau harus pulang?"

…

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok."

Tidak, itu bukan jawaban yang pantas untuk pertanyaanku. Aku tahu akan ada kesempatan lain untuk bertemu dengannya esok hari, lusa atau esoknya lagi, tapi aku terlalu takut jika kesempatan itu tidak akan tiba. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kami mati begitu Hermione Granger meninggalkan tempat ini? Sisi _insecurity-_ ku juga mengatakan jika Granger hanya bersikap sopan dengan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, siapa yang bisa menjamin kami bisa bertemu lagi besok?

"Apa permintaanku begitu sulit untuk dilakukan?" tanyaku, sementara aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tsk." Ia menunduk, menghela napas, "Aku hanya… orang tuaku sudah menunggu. Mereka pasti belum tidur dan sedang mencemaskanku."

Ya, kita sedang membicarakan orang tua Hermione Granger yang mencemaskan putrinya ketika ia terlambat pulang atau baru tiba di rumah saat larut malam. Jangan bandingkan mereka dengan orang tua yang menyerahkan putra tunggalnya untuk menjadi anggota pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka berbeda.

"Apa mereka tahu kau sedang bersamaku malam ini?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab.

"Um, aku tak memberi tahu mereka. Mungkin Mum dan Dad akan lebih mencemaskanku jika mereka tahu aku bersamamu." Ia memelankan suaranya, "Maaf."

Tanpa sadar, genggamanku melemah. Mendengarnya berkata begitu membuktikan jika karma itu ada. Dulu, ketika status darah menjadi perbincangan utama di kalangan penyihir, ada batas nyata antara aku dan Granger. Orang tuaku tak akan pernah mengizinkanku berdekatan dengan perempuan itu, penyihir kelahiran-Muggle. Tapi sekarang, keadaan berbalik. Seharusnya aku tahu jika kecemasan orang tua Granger memang beralasan. Mereka tahu aku pernah menjadi anggota penyihir jahat yang ingin menguasai kedua dunia, meski kini penyihir itu sudah tiada.

Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkannya pulang. Lagipula Granger sudah memakai mantelnya sedari tadi. Ia hanya tinggal mengambil topi, membuka pintu, berjalan hingga melewati gerbang manor lalu ber-apparate dari sana. Sangat mudah untuk melepaskannya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Di luar sangat dingin."

Ia tersenyum, kini mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kami bisa saling bertukar tatapan. "Aku akan berhati-hati. _Thank—_ "

Dan jika detik ini menandakan sebuah perpisahan, maka inilah saatnya. Mereka bilang ciuman bisa menghentikan waktu. Jika aku tak bisa menghentikan waktunya agar ia tak pulang malam ini, mungkin aku bisa menghentikan waktu kami berdua untuk sebentar saja. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja begitu sudah melewati pintu keluar. Hanya untuk menyesap setitik keindahan miliknya. Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tulus mencintainya. Dan ketika kami bisa merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain, seluruh kehangatan seakan mengumpar menjadi satu, membentuk mantel paling tebal yang bisa dibuat untuk melindunginya dari rasa dingin sehebat apapun.

Saat itulah aku melepaskannya.

Aku tak peduli apakah Hermione Granger akan membenciku setelah ini.

"— _you._ "

Napasnya tertahan.

"Kau benar, di luar memang sangat dingin."

.

….

 _A miracle will happen when you least expect it._

….

.

THE END

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Saya tahu fic ini romance-nya cheesy, drama overload dan nggak mengesankan sama sekali. Apalah daya, saya memang tidak bisa begitu menjiwai. Hehe. Ide menulis fic ini muncul ketika saya mendengar lagu Idina Menzel dan Michael Buble dengan judul yang sama. Yang saya bayangin sih, suasananya bener-bener romantis dan manis. Tapi yang bisa dituliskan malah seperti ini. Begitulah kalau kelamaan hiatus dan sering menunda-nunda untuk menuangkan ide dalam tulisan. Jadi untuk kamu yang ingin menulis fanfic, segera hilangkan procrastination yang tak perlu itu!

Nevertheless, kalau sudah baca, maukah meluangkan waktu untuk review?

Salam hangat, —MM.


End file.
